


I find you aPEELing

by DezTheFerret



Series: Dez's FNAF canon [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezTheFerret/pseuds/DezTheFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a random idea I had this morning.<br/>MY HUMAN VERSIONS OF THE ANIMATRONICS THIS TIME.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I find you aPEELing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had this morning.  
> MY HUMAN VERSIONS OF THE ANIMATRONICS THIS TIME.

Foxy looked around out of the curtain as kids were led out by gaggles of parents. "Closin' time..." The pirate smiled a little before glancing down at the colossal mess the kiddos had left. "Ugh.. Darn kids.." He slunk out from behind his starry curtains and began to clean up, humming as he did so.   
"U-Uh... Foxy?" The purple rabbit piped up. "L-Look out for that-"   
"Ah, hush up Bonni-i-ie.." He grumbled as his voice box skipped. "I clean up almost e-everyday... I don't n-" The fox nearly swore as he slipped on the peel of a banana, sliding backward and dropping anything he had held.   
"Foxy!" Bonnie whimpered a little and sprung forward, gently catching his red-headed co-worker. "G-Gotcha.."   
He looked up at the long eared animatronic currently holding him. "Ah... Thanks, Bon... Ye can let go now..." He would have blushed as the other pressed his lips against his forehead before running away. "Huh..." Foxy rubbed his arms, watching the rabbit cower into the supply closet. "Alright then..." He mumbled and resumed his clean up.


End file.
